deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkseid vs Galactus
' D vs G2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 D vs G.jpg|Simbiothero Darkseid vs Galactus '''is a Death Battle adopted by Simbiothero. Description '''DC vs. Marvel!' Two titanous destroyer of worlds will clash in a fight that threatens the very fabric of the universe! Which godlike being will fall to the other? Interlude Nyxs: The universe is huge and has a lot to explore, in the things we can find incredible, things that exceed or would be able to overcome our imagination... or beings that would be capable of destroying our planet without many problems. Boomstick: Darkseid, one of the new gods and one of the worst enemies of Superman. Nyxs: And Galactus, the Devourer of planets and the alpha and omega. Boomstick: She's Nyxs and I'm Boomstick. Nyxs: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Darkseid Darkseid: You may feel powerless now, but soon you will watch the fear in men's eyes. As captain of my Furies your fame will spread throughout the universe. You will see the fiercest warriors flee your presence. Armies brought to your knees. Entire nations crumble at the mention of your name. You will know power you would've never known on Earth. Never again will you be lost. From now on you will be at my side. Forever mine, forever Darkseid's. Galactus Nyxs: In the marvel universe as the majority of universes, there are forces who are rather than fundamental for the balance of this and one of the more important the the Devourer of worlds, galactus, the real name of galactus is Galan, he was member of a civilisation more ancient than the same universe. Boomstick: But to his luck, he had the misfortune to see the birth of our universe, this caused that galactus race was almost extinguished for, leaving it to the as the only survivor. Nyxs: When would the universe where galan lived collapse, the "sentient entity" of the universe choose it to embody it in the new universe that was born after the Big Bang. Making the physical embodiment of the previous cosmos, a being more beyond good and evil, He is... Galactus. Galactus: I am omnipotent and infinite. I am a force of nature. I am Galactus (Cue Galactus Theme) Nyxs: Galactus possesses an immeasurable and unlimited power that goes beyond the physical. But he gave shows of overcoming in physical power to beings who tend to be considered the most powerful in this area. It has been totally indifferent Thing, mongering Galactus shock attach to Thor and throw it with such force against Ego the living planet that Thor seems a Comet, and will release a cocoon of pure energy created by the Silver Surfer, with a repellent force so great that it would hurt the thing just touch it. Boomstick: Galactus possesses superhuman reflexes and can move through space at speeds exceeding the speed of light. Despite the speed and maneuverability of the Silver Surfer, Galactus would demonstrate that its reflexes are fast enough to hit it in mid-flight with tremendous force, making it clear that even the Silver Surfer Galactus is an insect. Nyxs: Galactus with a quantity of almost exaggerated energy managed to survive as if nothing before the explosion of thrown by the Kree Nega-pumps. Nega-pumps, were created by the Shi'ar from the Nega-bands of the deceased, Captain Marvel, and that they were able to transform energy from the negative zone in a huge destructive force. Boomstick: The power of Galactus is nourished of pure cosmic energy are virtually unlimited. As such, Galactus States a series of skills depending on your need and desire. Galactus also possesses technology that works with their biology, in a degree of complexity that may not be able to understand even the most brilliant minds. Nyxs: Galactus is able to employ the cosmic power within it to produce almost any effect you want. The cosmic power of Galactus feeds on energy in all its myriad forms: cosmic energy, global energy, life energy, energy id, power antimatter, among many other skills. Boomstick: Galactus can manipulate, reform and rearrange molecular connections of any organism, allowing you to rebuild or redesign things internally, and can alter them at their whim. Galactus can control the subject matter of any object which allows you to alter or change your natural nature and Galactus also may alter its size and dimensions at will, Galactus may do well to show equality or superiority against an enemy or if the circumstances require it. Nyxs: Galactus can project cosmic energy in powerful and devastating rays of a force, energy and power incalculable, completely devastating. single beam launched by Galactus against Beta Ray Bill and Alpha Ray was powerful enough to destroy half of a planet. Boomstick: Galactus can create almost impenetrable energy shields, either to protect himself, to others, or in order to contain or trap depending on your need, these shields are so resistant to withstand hits from part of mjornir. Nyxs: Galactus has been shown to alter reality at will, I am able to alter the space/time, and driving laws and the logic of the universe as we know them at their whim. The degree that can do this is unknown. Galactus is a character who can do anything his powerful mind want... except take away their own hunger for planets. Boomstick: The poor purple unicron need to devour large amounts of energy which are in order of certain planets to stay alive, which also been by beings such as thanos, Cyttorak, the molecule man, among other beings of almost divine powers or having one rank in the hierarchy of the universe. Nyxs: Still don't want to come to your planet. Galactus: This planet dies so that I may live. A course of events that has occurred a billion times before. Silver Surfer: But it has been wrong a billion times before. This place reminds me of Zenn-La, and given the time it too might become such a refuge. But even if it did not, still would its life be sacrosanct. I MUST MAKE MY STAND! Galactus: Your stand will destroy you. Silver Surfer: Better to perish for what I believe in, than endure forever as a traitor to life! Galactus: Then so be it! Death Battle Results Who would you be rooting for? Darkseid Galactus Who do you think will win? Darkseid Galactus Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by Simbiothero Category:Simbiothero Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years